Marluxia
Marluxia is the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He is a member of Organization XIII and controls the power of flowers, which represent death as opposed to how they represent Cure magic in the games for all the other characters. Marluxia, along with Larxene, another Organization XIII member, planned to overthrow Xemnas, with the help of Sora, so they can become the leaders. History ''358/2 Days'' Marluxia appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and teaches Roxas a few things about fighting. ''Chain of Memories'' After the events of the first game, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wandering a long road. In the middle of the night, Marluxia appears, with a hood over his head, and leads them to Castle Oblivion. Once inside, he takes all of their memories, and puts them into cards, weakening the party. He then teaches them how to use the cards, and then leaves after giving them a card that allows then to revisit a world from their memories. As the game goes on, it is discovered that Marluxia has gotten fellow members of the Organization Axel and Larxene to help him conspire against the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. To do this, he wishes to use Naminé to twist Sora's memories, turning him into a slave of the Organization, so that the power of the Keyblade could be theirs. However, Larxene is killed by Sora, and Axel betrays him, leaving him the last person in the conspiracy. Sora makes it up to the floor with Naminé, and after a short talk Marluxia reveals himself, and demands that Naminé use her powers to crush Sora's heart, but Naminé refuses, and Marluxia fights Sora. Sora is able to overpower him, and he flees into the highest room in the Castle, awaiting Sora with a reaper machine to help him fight. After that he fights Sora with an angel-like nobody, which is the truth of his powers. In the end, Marluxia still falls at Sora's hands. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' Marluxia appears as a special kind of Nobody, called an Absent Silhouette, because he died in Castle Oblivion. Fighting him is optional. A data replica of him also appears as an optional battle in Hollow Bastion. Videos Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix - No. XI Marluxia Re Chain of Memories - Final Boss Marluxia Trivia *Marluxia was originally planned to be a female, but the idea was scrapped during the creation of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories so that both traitors weren't females. *All musical pieces used during the battles against Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories are named after his overall concept: **The first piece, "Graceful Assassin", which is also his title. **The second piece, "Scythe of Petals" which refers to the weapon he wields. **Finally the third piece, "Lord of the Castle" which refers to his status in Castle Oblivion. *Marluxia is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also voices Bloo from Foster's Home for imaginary Friends. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains